residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Robert S.T.A.R.S/Biohazard 2 Remake
Proponen un Biohazard 2 Remake Lo que muchos han querido, un Remake del Resident Evil 2 podría pasar por las mentes de los productores de la serie. Hace dos días en la página Oficial de RE en Facebook Yoshiaki Hirabayashi empezaró a publicar mensajes preguntando a los fans acerca de "Qué querían ver". Según sabemos, nada de esto es oficial del todo si no "una iniciativa por parte de Capcom y Yoshiaki Hirabayashi", lo que la hace extra-oficial, prácticamente es una "propuesta", aunque el encargado de esa rama de RE concuerde; toda decisión final es dada por la rama japonesa, es decir, que nada está confirmado y que como ya se sabe, la rama japonesa siempre a preferido "hacer un nuevo RE que hacer un Remake de los clásicos", esto desde que salió el Resident Evil Remake para GameCube. Mensajes de Hirabayashi 1) Hello Resident Evil fans! This is Capcom R&D Division 1! First off, we would like to express our deepest appreciation to all Resident Evil fans, for your passion, enthusiasm and continued support for the Resident Evil brand. Enthusiasm for a Resident Evil 2 Remake is something we've been hearing from you over the years, and has drawn some recent attention in the media. However, as the team owns the RE brand, we're not certain how we feel about this approach, and would like to ask your honest and frank opinion about the “Resident Evil 2 Remake” and what the brand identity is supposed to be about? ---- 2) Hi Resident Evil fans! This is H from Capcom R&D Division 1! Wow...!! I was told by my boss to check out the post by "R&D Division 1" on the Resident Evil Facebook page, and THIS IS AMAZING.... Thank you so much for your passion and continued support for Resident Evil brand! He was also telling me...“can YOU make a worth seeing game to answer these fans full of passion???" This order actually makes me SUPER excited...!!! ---- 3) Hello RE fans! This is H again! Right after the RE HD Remaster project was finished, I actually started putting together my ideas for this "RE2 Project". So, I just brushed it up and went to see my boss to present the basic concept of the project already... thumb|center|400px|Notese que en la parte superior izquierda dice "Confidencial" ---- Hideki Kamiya regresa a Capcom Un posible remake de Resident Evil 2 por parte de Capcom está sonando muy fuerte estos últimos días, sobre todo tras la imagen mostrada la pasada semana por Yoshiaki Hirabayashi. El productor de la última entrega numerada de la serie abrió la caja de pandora con dicha imagen y la red de redes se ha convertido en un hervidero de elucubraciones por parte de los fans. Tras ver como la serie ha caído en desgracia, ver cómo se recupera uno de los clásicos Resident Evil es quizás la mayor noticia que uno pueda esperar. Ahora bien, el proyecto no está confirmado al 100% y no contará con algunos ilustres en su desarrollo, siendo Hideki Kamiya uno de ellos. Precisamente, el señor Kamiya ha comparecido en las última horas para hablar de este remake y de si volvería a Capcom para trabajar en su desarrollo. Lo primero que ha tratado Hideki Kamiya es la posibilidad de que Capcom desarrolle un remake de 'Resident Evil 2' y qué opina al respecto. El desarrollador japonés sabe que los fans están hablando mucho del tema. A esto, Kamiya ha respondido lo siguiente: -"también he oído hablar de los rumores de un remake de Resident Evil 2. E incluso antes de eso, había un montón de fans que me estaban twitteando, o he estado leyendo un montón de comentarios como, 'Hey, ¿qué pensaría Kamiya de remake de Resident Evil 2?' Mi respuesta cada vez que alguien me pregunta es que realmente no me gustan los juegos de terror"-. Es una sorpresa que el señor Kamiya no guste de los juegos de terror. A lo largo de su carrera ha trabajado en tres juegos de la serie 'Resident Evil'. ¿Volvería Hideki Kamiya a colaborar con Capcom? Sí. De hecho, el famoso desarrollador japonés no rehuye una posible vuelta a la empresa que le vio crecer y madurar. Hideki Kamiya ha comentado sobre esta posibilidad lo siguiente: -"puedo decir honestamente que si alguna vez hay una oportunidad, eso tiene sentido para mí o para el estudio, ¡me gustaría mucho recibir la oportunidad de trabajar con Capcom de nuevo!"-. Claro que una cosa es lo que diga y otra cosa muy diferente es lo que piense y se gurtade para sí mismo. La salida de Hideki Kamiya de Capcom no fue precisamente muy amistosa. Es más, su salida fue a raíz de la marcha de Shinji Mikami y Atsushi Inaba, con los que ha colaborado tras la salida de Capcom. Ibana trabaja en el mismo estudio que Kamiya, es decir, Platinum Games. ¿Volvería con Capcom para trabajar en el remake de 'Resident Evil 2'? No. Los motivos argumentados por el desarrollador nipón son que le da miedo los juegos de este corte. Kamiya ha comentado lo siguiente: -"¡no quiero tener miedo! Así que esto es algo en lo que yo no quiero trabajar. Pero si puedo experimentar un remake como jugador entonces probablemente estaría bien, y eso me satisfaría. Así que no me gustaría trabajar en el remake de Resident Evil 2, por las razones que acabo de decir"-. Fuente: PSU ---- Resident Evil 2 Remake "Aprobado" thumb|center|433 px Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias Categoría:Entradas en el Blog de Robert S.T.A.R.S.